1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a process for producing a thin film transistor suitable to a high integrated static ram (SRAM) or a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to improvements in leak current and an operating current along with a process for the production of a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there occurs a leak current in a thin film transistor (hereinafter "TFT"), which is widely used for operating a liquid crystal display or a SRAM. For example, high temperature treatment has been recently applied to the production of TFT to form an oxide film therein. However, the high temperature treatment causes a leak current to increase in a produced TFT.
In the meanwhile, in the ordinary TFT producing method, following depositing a channel polysilicon layer on a substrate, a gate insulating film is formed on the channel polysilicon layer without applying oxidation treatment to the layer. In this case, there occur drawbacks in an interface between the channel polysilicon layer and the gate insulating film and in the channel polysilicon layer itself, causing to deteriorate the functions of the TFT.